A Nightmare After Christmas
by Frantic Rush
Summary: A Christmas one shot with Nightmare and Fay!


**In my defense, in my country we celebrate Christmas on two days so as I'm publishing this, it's still Christmas :P So merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

_Waves crashed regularly against the shore a few feet away and the soft callings of seagulls filled the air. I could smell the faint scent of sea salt and painted circles in the sand beneath me with my fingers. It's the dunes this time, huh? And it was just as I remembered too…_

_"I knew you would like it, Fay." Nightmare sighed and hugged me from behind. I turned so I could hug him back. Of course I liked it, so far I liked all the dreams he created for me. Nightmare made sure I didn't have bad dreams anymore and I couldn't even remember the last time I awoke in a cold sweat. And these dunes had a special place in my heart too! I remembered playing here and falling asleep on lazy afternoons._

_A cold breeze made me shiver, forcing me to snuggle deeper in his embrace. No doubt he was making it chilly on purpose so I would cuddle with him some more. I sighed against his shoulder. Ah, my boyfriend can be so childish…_

_"Hey, hey! Don't try to deny it, you're secretly happy you have an excuse to get closer!" the dream demon pouted. I giggled softly and tapped his forehead playfully. Yeah… nothing really stayed a secret around Nightmare. Not with his ridiculous super powers…_

_"You have no idea how convenient this 'power' is for me…" he chuckled and gently tilted my face up. Uh oh. Where was this going? "… especially when I do things like this."_

_I saw it coming. Of course I did! But somehow I couldn't break away from his intense gaze that steadily grew closer. And I sure as hell couldn't stop the enormous blush that decorated my cheeks as Nightmare placed a chaste kiss on my lips._

_As soon as he withdrew with a bold smile, I crushed my face against his chest. A-ah this is… so embarrassing! I felt his chest vibrating with the deep rumbles of his laughing. I clutched his jacket tighter to stop him from laughing so much._

_"Nightmare, stop teasing me!" I mumbled. _

_"You see, sweetheart," he continued as if he didn't hear me complain, "if I didn't have the ability to read that beautiful mind of yours then I would be under the impression you didn't like me…" He nuzzled my hair as he spoke and my heart was working overtime._

_But his words… they struck a chord. It's not that I don't like him… Nightmare, I love him so, so much! It's just that… I turn into a freaking explosion of red almost every minute when he's near. Or when I see him. Or when I think about him._

_I groaned in defeat and cursed my tomato-look._

_"Yes. A lovely tomato, mind you." He whispered as he stroked my hair. I could envision his cheeky grin without looking. Nightmare…_

_Okay, that's it. I'm done with being such a scaredy-cat now. I mean I'm his girlfriend for goodness' sake! I took a deep breath to find my courage and delivered a quick peck on his neck. There, take that! Oh wait…_

_Oh gosh, that was scary! But it also felt really good? Kind of like… addicting. Who knew that showing him affection could make me just as happy as receiving it? Maybe kisses weren't so bad after all. Oh no, I'm blushing again._

_Ah, but I didn't know if he liked it or not… he was awfully quiet now. I carefully tilted my head up only to meet his poker face. Behind his unpatched eye however, I could see a storm brewing. What? D-did I do something wrong? I started to lean backwards out of his embrace to face the seemingly angry man better. How-_

_Immediately, his warm hands cupped my cheeks and he inched closer. His face was still a mask but his voice betrayed his emotions._

_"Fay," he begged, "again." My eyes widened. He w-w-wanted me to what? He couldn't mean… But that so embarrassing! I can't possibly…_

_"Please. Kiss me again…" No, wait I'm-_

_"Fay…" He lightly kissed my nose. W-was he trying to manipulate me? That's not going to work, Nightmare. I'm warning you!_

_"S-s-stop-" His thumb on my lips silenced me and my mutterings went unheard._

_"…kiss…" He pecked my left eye delicately. I felt my shyness slowly fading away as he showered me with his love. Hold on, you think I can handle these hyperactive butterflies in my stomach?! No-_

_ "… me." And now my right eye was gifted with the soft touch of his lips. Oh dear lord, I'm melting._

_Nightmare placed his forehead against mine and waited expectantly. My eyes kept flickering on their own accord from his coaxing eye to his half open lips. I couldn't just… could I?_

_"Don't worry, I won't bite." Nightmare grinned. His deep calming voice shoved away all my insecurities and I slowly moved forward._

_It seemed my hands had their own plans as they tangled in his hair the moment our lips locked. His lips expertly brushed against mine and he pressed me closer to him. I tried to mimic his actions but with my head in the clouds, it was no easy feat. Oh dear, this is no innocent kiss… I can't even think straight anymore! All I knew… all I could think of… is that I wanted _more_. _

_Nightmare broke our kiss to let me breathe, but continued his assaults on my neck. He moved his hands to my sides, running them up and down. T-this is making me crazy! I couldn't even breathe normally and my heart was racing at a marathon's speed it seemed!_

_He however, calmly travelled downwards with his kisses, making sure he didn't leave any inch of the right side of my neck untouched. Instinctively I moved my head back to give him better access, letting out a quiet moan when he kissed a particular spot. So embarrassing… But good heavens, this felt almost too good! He proceeded to kiss that spot repeatedly and I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to silence myself._

_Apparently, he didn't like that in the least. Nightmare carried on with his journey down my neck more passionately than before. When he reached my collarbone he playfully nipped it._

_WOAH WOAH! THAT'S ENOUGH!_

_He hastily retreated when he heard my distressed thoughts, albeit somewhat reluctant. Nightmare released me from his hug and opted to hold my hands instead. With a satisfied smirk, he waited patiently for me to catch my breath._

_Well, wait all you want, Nightmare. It'll take a while for my heart to restart, especially when the smiling idiot that caused it to stop was sitting in front of me. I gritted my teeth and did my best to glare at him through the annoying feeling those sugar overloaded butterflies created in my belly._

_His smile faltered and he exhaled deeply._

_"Sorry, Fay. I went too far this time." Seeing his rejected puppy state my heartrate skyrocketed again._

_"Ah wait! It's not that I didn't like it, it's just- it's just…"_

_Nightmare doubled over while laughing, resting his head on my shoulder. W-what is it this time?_

_"I know you loved every second of it, silly! I'm a mind reader, remember."_

_I slapped my head. I couldn't seem to find a way to stop embarrassing myself around him. Ah, this is so incredibly –_

_"Adorable!" Nightmare finished for me with a broad smile as he straightened his back. He brought me back in his hug and I felt my heart stutter._

_"Relax… I'm not going to 'assault' you again, like you choose to call it." He grinned and rubbed tiny circles on my back._

_"I just missed you terribly. I only get to see you when you sleep! I swear Gray is giving me extra work so I get less time to see you. He's planned everything out, I tell you! " I immediately loosened up when I heard his usual complaints and settled against him._

_"You're being ridiculous, Nightmare. You're only saying that because you hate working. Gray is doing what is best for the Tower of Clover and you know it." I lightly scolded him._

_"Nooooooo, my girlfriend is siding with my subordinate! The end is near!" He wailed and I could see crocodile tears forming in his eye. I giggled and kissed his patched eye to shut him up._

_"Don't assume stupid things… I-I missed you too…" I quickly averted my eyes. It was a given that Nightmare could read my thoughts so I didn't have to spell out my feelings all the time, but I had decided to be braver now… even though I want to hide behind a rock at this moment._

_"No, no don't hide! After all, tomorrow I have a break to celebrate the holiday with you! Then I can finally spent a day with you. Not like I don't like to spend time with you in the dream world, but still!" He shouted in happiness, but I was deep in thought._

_"What holiday?" Did I miss something?_

_"Christmas of course! I had bought the most wonderful present for you and I'm sure it will surprise you! Wait… Fay what's wrong?"_

_"CHRISTMAS?!" How?! How can it be Christmas in a world where time does not make sense? No wait, scratch that. How can it be Christmas in _an entire world_ that didn't make sense?_

_"Well, I could explain it to you, but it seems you're about to wake up? Strange, it's still night time… Hey, Fay… Fay?! Wha-"_

_The dunes, Nightmare, and the sea in the distance all became a blur as I focused my eyes to open. No time for dreaming, I need to get up._

* * *

The second I opened my eyes, I threw the blankets away and jumped out of bed. No time to lose! Within record time I had changed my nightgown in my normal clothes, balancing on either foot at a time as I put on my socks. Quickly, before Nightmare comes! I brushed my teeth with one hand, while the other was busy combing my hear and I slid my shoes near with my feet. I tuned on the faucet and splashed my face with freezing water overenthusiastically. Fabulous, I now had this wet shirt and my hair looked like a bird's nest, frankly.

Oh great, I looked like a disaster. Nevermind. I hastily put on the remaining clothes and shoes, while hunting for my satchel with money. As soon as I was done, I ran outside towards Gray's room. After four impatient taps a sleepy looking Gray opened the door.

"Miss Fay…? Wha-"

"No time to explain! I need you to do me a favour, Gray. Keep Nightmare locked up in his office for as long as you can. Bury him in paperwork if you must!" The lizard raised his eyebrows, but before he could answer another voice interrupted him.

"He will do no such thing!" Nightmare was running down the hallway, coughing as he went. Hey, you should slow down and think about your health…

"You want me to _worry about my own health_ while you sneak away in the middle of the night to knock on the bedroom door of an _adult man_?!" He roared, probably waking up the entire Tower with his rage. Oh no, here comes the blood…

Gray was prepared of course and presented his boss a trash can in the blink of an eye. While they were busy with Nightmare's coughing, I dashed away. It… hurts leaving Nightmare like that. But I have to!

Before I rounding the corner I glanced back and locked eyes with the ex-assassin. "I'm counting on you, Gray!" I shouted. It wasn't Gray who answered me however.

"FAY! COME BACK HERE! What are you thinking?!"

Oh no no no! Don't think about it, he'll know! While running at full speed, I desperately started thinking about other random stuff like…

Narwhals.

"Don't block me, Fay! Answer me!" His shouting grew softer as I rounded another corner. Ignore him… ignore him!

So yeah, that's a good idea, let's think about narwhals. So once upon a time there was this Mr. Narwhal in a tux who was dancing in a club. Ms. Stingray fancied Mr. Narwhal and to catch his attention she started to-

After I closed the heavy door of Clover Tower I released a deep, deep sigh. Phew, that was a close call! To think I almost revealed my plan… He won't hear me now anymore and this fact relaxed me considerately. I began to walk at a leisurely pace, admiring the night's sky. I was lucky the moon lit up the way for me to make my way to town. If lady Luck chose to stay by my side a little longer, it will be daytime by the time I'll arrive there… let's hope the shops are open!

* * *

I carefully let the softness of the fabric slip between my fingers. Hmm, it was quite a heavy blanket, perfect for extreme colds. And I really liked a patterns on it too! Colourful swirls of dark blue with small pink heart were part of the design and tiny light blue snowflakes decorated the rims.

When I heard about Nightmare getting me a present for Christmas, I panicked. I had nothing in return because I had _no freaking idea_ it was Christmas. But seeing the town adorned with bells and festive lights I realised I might as well been blind. I had been walking down this lawn for how many times now without noticing all the decorations? Sigh…

Thankfully, I was able to think of the perfect gift for Nightmare without trouble. Usually, it took me a while longer, but Nightmare was always complaining about the freezing temperature, so a blanket was the first thing that came to mind. And this one was rather large, it's ideal for two people to snuggle beneath it-

I quickly slapped my cheeks to dispel the thoughts. Such impure reasons! I'm getting this for _Nightmare_, not for us! What is wrong with me… I slapped my face again to get rid of the embarrassing blush as I saw the faceless saleswoman approaching. Act normal, act normal…

"Have you made up your mind, dear? I'm sure the lucky guy will be happy to receive that as a gift." She said with a knowing grin.

"H-How did you know I-?" The woman chuckled in mirth at my reaction.

"It's easy to tell, no need to act so flustered! Love is a wonderful thing! Ah, Christmas and young love…" she trailed off with the air of sentiment. "Well, call for me when you need me! I'll be in the back."

I watched her disappear silently. She was… right. Being in love is nothing to be ashamed of, especially not in front of your significant other. Nightmare had always been so patient with me… it's time I returned his feelings to the fullest.

With renewed conviction I picked up the velvety blanket.

* * *

Okay. So I sneaked back into the Tower with this huge blanket. Now what?

I sat on my bedroom floor, with the blanket in front of me. Pieces of decorative paper lay dejected next to it, crumbled and wrinkled from all the times I tried to wrap my present nicely. If there was one thing I was horrible at, it would be anything related to handicraft. And with such a huge present, it seemed wrapping would be impossible for me.

Uhm, well… I could always just tie a bow around it, right? That couldn't go wrong. I took the large red ribbon in my hands, inspecting it curiously.

Hmm, I can't just make a simple bow. It was Christmas after all! I raked my mind in search for the few memories of Holly decorating gifts. I remembered how she did it, sort of? Oh well, it can't hurt to try.

Let's see… I need to hold the end of the ribbon with this hand and then with this tail end I have to go underneath… okay so maybe not underneath, let's try going above. Uhm, and then a loop? Oh wait, it wouldn't be symmetrical if I did it this way. Better redo it. Hrm, two loops? Right, left…left again. Fold? No, fold twice… Thrice then? Uh… And now, pull on the tail end? Or the center…?

As I carefully pulled the tail end I came to the horrible conclusion I just wrapped my own left hand.

… what?

WHAT.

How did this happen? I glared at the flawless bow around my hand. Ooooh, it's mocking me. I could feel it.

I was severely tempted to take the scissors and cut the blasted thing in tiny pieces, but then I would have no ribbon left.

I sighed defeated and began to loosen the bow. Which did not work. I was sure I didn't pull the end _that_ tightly, did I? This- this is impossible! After a few more frustrated tries, I was fed up with that stupid bow. Okay, I give up.

The space around my wrist increased and I took this chance to wrestle my other hand inside the loop. Now all I need to do is force my hands away from each other and the ribbon will snap!

The ribbon stubbornly held its ground as I tried to break away repeatedly. Oh, are you kidding me?! Who made this wrapping ribbon? The Hulk?! Geeeeez! Oh dear, seems both hands are stuck now.

"I could help you, of course…" I turned around and frightfully looked at Nightmare, like a kid caught in the act of stealing candy. Uh oh.

"… but it's far more enjoyable to see you struggle this much after leaving me alone with _Gray _while I should be spending Christmas with _you_. That was so mean!" He sauntered over and plopped down next to me with a pout. Huh, he's wearing pyjamas?

"Yes, since it's night time already. Christmas has ended already, but it seems like you were too busy wrestling with paper to notice that." Nightmare said solemnly. I gulped inaudibly. Is he… mad about that?

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, seeing that you have prepared yourself as a gift." He said cheekily while pointedly staring at my hands clad with the treacherous bow. He leaned in and softly nibbled on my ear.

"I'll now happily receive my present!" He whispered in my ear. I jumped up immediately after feeling goose bumps and flailed as best as I could with my hands trapped.

"No no no! _That_'s my present to you! You didn't seriously think that I would-" but I was interrupted by his boisterous laugh. He was clutching his stomach and tears were forming in his eye.

Oh right. He was just teasing. I sank to the ground exhaustedly and Nightmare engulfed me in a hug, still shaking from withheld laughter. A few giggles escaped me too as I realised how funny I must look right now. Nightmare snipped my hands free when he calmed down and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"But… do you like my present, Nightmare?"

"Yes, it's wonderful, thank you! Next time don't buy it in secret, though. I don't like secrets!" He playfully moped. "And I will immediately use it tomorrow, but only if you join me…" I saw his eye twinkle in mischief and I felt my face heat up again. Oh wait, now's my change to show him some loving! With every piece of bravery inside me I pecked him on the lips.

"Deal. But only because I love you. Now, good night!" I hastily made my way to my bed and threw the blankets over my head. Yes! I said it! I'm so proud and-

I stopped breathing as I felt the bed shift from an unknown weight. I peeked outside and gasped in shock.

"N-N-Nightmare! What are you doing?! This is m-my bed! Go away!"

"So you can sneak away in the dead of the night again? Not a chance. This is _our_ bed from now on. And before you panic, I won't do anything to you if you don't want me too… because I love you too." He kindly stroked my cheek and I relaxed under his touch.

My eyes drooped down as I felt sleep invading my mind. I scooted closer to the warm body besides me and Nightmare did the same. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. Hrn, this… isn't so bad. I think.

"Hey… where's my Christmas gift?" I asked drowsy, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"You'll receive it after this night time. It will be the first thing you'll see after you wake up. Or actually, the second thing. I'll make sure the first thing you'll see is me. Now go to sleep, Fay."

Yeah… sleep. I felt like I deserved it somehow? Or maybe that's my tired mind trying to justify itself. The last thing I was conscious of, was my hair being stroked gently and a soft voice lulling me to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Fay. And merry Christmas."

* * *

**Author: I should be studying now. procastination what are you doing to meeee T^T**


End file.
